fanowska_winx_clubfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Użytkownik:Rochi'Octavija/Ohm
Przedstawiony poniżej artykuł jest fanowskim rozwinięciem kanonicznej planety. Pisząc go, starałam się zachować wszystkie informacje jakie dostarczono nam w serialu "Klub Winx" Pare pomysłów na świeżo do skategoryzowania - jest sobie jakaś księga czy coś z różnymi, zadziwiającymi nawet dla współczesnych tzn. Obecna linia czasowa mojego FF. Tak, mam kilka linii czasowych i to ogarniam. mieszkańców nie tylko Ohm, taki święty artefakt ukazujący opisy czynności, broni etc które biorąc pod uwagę okres w którym powstały przywodzi na myśl zdanie "Ale skąd oni to wiedzieli/znali?! Przecież to zostało odkryte dopiero "X" w "X"!, Coś na rodzaj "Trójkąta Bermudzkiego" Bioenergetyka, biopola etc etc. Lipna jakość ale jakoś idzie przeżyć. Klik.. 'Informacje kanoniczne' Ohm - planeta będąca królestwem Wewnętrznego Spokoju, której naturalny stan rzeczy naruszony został przez Valtora. Po zabraniu magii planety, zmieniła się ona w zupełne przeciwieństwo spokoju, aż do momentu pokonana przez Winx Valtora i zwrócenie wszystkich ukradzionych zaklęć. nieznana jest struktura polityczna państwa, lecz mieszkańcy planety preferują spokojne kierownictwo i balans władzy. Starają się czerpać radość nawet z najprostszych rzeczy, takich jak np. śpiew ptaków. Fauna planety wydaje się być stosunkowo podobna do innych planet. Wyróżniającymi się zwierzętami są małpy strzegące źródła magii całej planety. Ukształtowanie planety jest głównie górzyste, z kilkoma płaskimi obszarami, a flora wygląda standardowo - w większości to drzewa, trawa i kwiaty. Nazwa planety może pochodzić od Ohm (Ω), jednostki rezystancji w układzie SI. Może również nawiązywać do Aum, najświętszej sylaby hinduizmu, która występuje na początku oraz na końcu odczytywania świętych hinduskich pism. 'O matko...' Symbole - Różowy kwiat lotosu (łac. Nelumbo nucifera) był azjatyckim symbolem czystości ciała, mowy i umysłu. klik, Paw, Okrąg. Ukształtowanie terenu Doliny i góry. Na południu małe obszary dżungli, lecz nie zamieszkane przez ludzi a zwierzęta. Położenie Ohm jest planetą najbliżej Triangulum. (Możesz buło jedna zrobić coś takiego że była jakaś jedna siła or sth i rozdzieliła się na dwie - Tri i Ohm, ludy się podzieliły w cholerkę czasu temu etc etc, (patrząc na globus Ziemski to Ohm byłoby jak Indie (położenie) a Tri Nepal. Mam w domu globus okej, wiem gdzie co leży okej..) Klimat Występują tu tylko dwie pory roku - Wiosna i Jesień. Nigdy nie pada śnieg. Znani z pochodzenia *Iris, Ilomia, Sunil, Uma, Shakuntala/Lapis, Jayanti, Anjali, Shirli, Darha 'Kultura' Dużo tańca, tańca synchronicznego, własna gala taneczna (nowoczesne i tradycyjne), dbałość o zachowanie własnych tradycji i kultury itp. Teatry. Symetria, ład, porządek, równowaga etc itp. Symbolika bardzo obecna - kolory, kwiaty, zwierzęta, liczby, figury... Pewna obsesja na punkcie porządkowania wszystkiego wg. określonych standardów, dopasowanie, szukanie wspólnego mianownika. Dyscyplina ciała bo panowanie nad ciałem wg. mieszkańców oznacza panowanie nad umysłem. Feng Shui, kręgi energetyczne, astrologia, zodiaki, mapy nieba itp itd. Więź z ptakami oraz wodą, Umiłowanie czystości i porządku. Bezwarunkowa miłość dlatego praktycznie nie ma rozwodów. 'Nauka' Matmy dużo zwłaszcza geometrii. I fizyki. Przedstawienie świata za pomocą figur geometrycznych (Kubizm). 'Życie' Życie w zgodzie z naturą, eko itp. Przemoc jest fuj. Ale jak wszędzie znajda się degeneracji i na planecie obecna jest broń oraz straż. Najważniejsze artefakty itp są do widoku publicznego, lecz różne przesmioty są pozamykane w różnych pałach i też chronione. Na Ohm osoby (głównie te starsze bo młodzież rządzi się sqoimi nieco innymi prawami) ufać "turystom" lecz doświadczyli dużo przykrości oraz prób rabunków (jeden ze słynniejszych wykonała Sapphire która uciekła nie zdobywszy klejnotów koronnych). 'Władze' Jest monarchia. Wszyscy którzy mają w sobie choć troszkę błękitnej krwi zamieszkują główny pałac. 'Architektura' Omg śliczny ten pałac sama bym w takim zamieszkała...albo chociaż zwiedziła...będę go wzorować na czymś ale nie pamiętam nazwy chyba na T. Tworzenie ogrodów które mają cieszyć zarówno oko jak i duszę (Japoñskie ogrody zen? Chyba tak się to zwało. Pasuje dlatego dam.) 'Mieszkania' Na planecie tej nie ma czegoś takiego jak łóżko. Mieszkańcy śpią na podłodze wyłożonej matami, dywanikami lub kocami czy poduszkami. Wzorzyste pomieszczenia, kanapy pokryte ornamentami (do siedzenia), tkaniny na ścianach. 'Ubiór' Długie szaty, nakrycia, wygodne spodnie i spódnice. Dużo biżuterii, frędzelków, henna itp itp. Popularne kwiatowe i geometryczne motywy. Modne soczewki zmieniające kolor tęczówek i kształt źrenic. Wygodne, proste obuwie (sandały, pantofelki). Dużo kolorów (oczywiście wszystko dopasowane do siebie), zdobień na odzieży. Wśród kobiet modne związywanie włosów w np. warkocz. 'Kulinaria' Picie herbaty dla czystej przyjemności, żywienie się roślinami specjalnie pod to hodowanymi. Czerpanie dodatkowych sił poprzez specjalne rytuały. 'Moce/zdolności' Mieszkańcy mają wrodzoną tendencję do wyuczenia w sobie zdolności do manipulowania swoją energią życiową, wpływania na fale (np.Ilomia) (...) 'Społeczeństwo' Postrzeganie społeczeństwa jako jeden wielki organizm - wszystko musi do siebie pasować, jak jeden nawali to pociągnie za sobą wszystko. Cenienie emocji, uczuć. "Lepiej się wypłakać niż chować w sobie" lecz zdarzają się osoby o różnym temperamencie. 'Media i komunikacja' Śpiew, kolory, dużo kolorów, jeszcze więcej kwiatów, szacunek do zwierząt, miłość etc etc dla osób z zewnatrz przyzwyczajonych do szybko rozwijającej się technologii żyją tutaj dziwacy. Internet nie jest dostepny wszędzie, nie ma zatłoczonych miast (ale większe miasta i sklepy są to nie jest jakaś wioska za przeproszeniem). Tam gdzie nie ma osad czarodziejek i czarodziejów panuje niczym nie zmącony spokój. 'Ważniejsze miasta' 'Miejsca godne uwagi' Ciekawostki *Jest to planeta kanoniczna, fanowsko rozwinięta. *Imię selkie - Means "quiet, peace, tranquility" in Sanskrit. Od autorki Galeria Tak jestem cholerną masochistką i zrobię Ohm galerię ze swoimi pracami. OhmSymbol.jpg LeniwyWitrażykzpawiem.jpg|Może nie jest mega symetryczne i proste ale nigdy nie potrafiłam co do lini prosto, no cóż. Miejsca IlomiaPokój.jpg|Przykładowy wystrój pokoju na planecie. Kategoria:Rochi'Octavija